


King's Decree

by rchimedes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignis and Prompto are there too for a bit, International Kissing Day, M/M, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: The Regalia runs out of gas, so the team splits up. Gladio and Noctis are left in charge of watching the car.





	King's Decree

**Author's Note:**

> Made a post on my twit asking what I should write for international kissing day, and the first response I got was gladnoct so here we are. This is for you, Flynn xoxo

“No service.” Noctis mutters, staring with a deadpan at the small, bar-less symbol on his phone. He lifts his gaze to glance around at his companions, all of whom are doing the same thing - each and every one of them have some sort of displeased expression.

Naturally. The Regalia ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere, after all.

He won’t point fingers since he cares for each of them, but Prompto was the one left in charge of filling up the tank at the last stop, so he must’ve forgot to even fill it while he was standing there and allowed the rest of them to go inside the station for food and drinks. The way the blonde seems to shrink into himself says it all, really - he’s as transparent as they come.

Finally, Prompto’s ability to stay silent crumbles, and he claps his hands together before bowing his head. “Aggghhh, I’m so sorry, guys! This is all my fault for getting distracted! The gas station is only 2 miles back? I’ll run on foot!”

“You say that as if we’d have a choice otherwise.” Gladio answers with a scoff. “It’s not like we can get anywhere without someone going back for gas, but it makes it a little easier that you’re offering.”

The photographer gives a sheepish grin, moving to the driver’s seat and leaning into the car to pop the trunk and procure the empty gas container sitting there. “Then I’ll be back soon! Like uh... An Hour-ish! Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“I’ll go with you,” Ignis butts in, shifting his weight onto his other leg. “A precautionary measure in case something else happens along the way.”

“Because Prompto’s gonna feel lonely otherwise.” Gladio translates snarkily, earning himself a quick glare.

“That sounds like the best idea.” Noctis agrees with a nod of his head. “Gladio and I will stay behind to watch over the Regalia in the meantime. You two be careful, alright?”

“If anyone should be careful, it should be his  _ highness _ . You needn’t worry, your retainer’s aren’t here for nothing.” Ignis teases as he and Prompto turn to begin walking, and Prompto lifts a hand to wave with an eager grin.

The comment makes the young prince smile lightly, leaning back against the trunk of the car as he watches Ignis and Prompto walk down the side of the road towards the gas station in the distance. Gladio folds his arms over his chest from where he’s leaning against the car next to Noctis, scoffing out after the duo have managed to make their way a good distance back the way they had came.

“Look at him, labeling me as **danger**.”

“You’re thinking a little highly of yourself, aren’t you?” Noctis counters, lifting a hand to rub under his nose arrogantly. There’s a small, amused smirk on his face, one that does not go unnoticed.

Gladio laughs, moving an arm to nudge the prince in his side. “And that  _ arrogance  _ of yours is what gets you in trouble, so we’re even, aren’t we?”

“Trouble? Me?” The younger acts mock offended as he casually climbs up to sit on the trunk of the Regalia, leaning back on his hands. “I only cause the good kind of trouble.”

“Oh, this oughta be good.” A laugh follows Gladio’s words as he moves to stand in front of Noctis, spreading his legs apart just slightly to stand between them and allowing his hands to rest on either side of the other. “Go on and elaborate for me.”

“Don’t need to. You’re an example in itself.” The prince tilts his chin up slightly with a smirk.

This causes Gladio to give a slow raise of his brows before allowing them to furrow, pressing himself closer against the trunk while hands move around Noctis’ waist, cupping his ass to bring him flushed against the older man’s chest. Noctis laughs breathily at the action, lifting his hands to rest them on Gladio’s shoulders, still maintaining that cocky expression.

“See, didn’t I just say that arrogance gets you in trouble?”

“Yeah, and I’ll stick to my word.” Noctis leans down enough so his forehead can press against Gladio’s, studying the brown eyes that gaze at him before he leans further to press a soft kiss against the older’s lips. “ _ Good kind of trouble _ .”

It’s a roundabout compliment, but it makes Gladio grin nonetheless, resting his hands on the younger’s thighs as he leans close to return the gesture. He feels a pleased sigh escape Noctis’ nose and a hand comb through his hair, resting on the nape of his neck to draw him closer - and naturally he can’t help but wonder how long Noctis has been  _ patiently  _ waiting to get this out of his system. (It’s endearing, he thinks.)

“Someone’s eager,” Gladio murmurs against Noctis’ lips when they break for air. “What’s the occasion?”

Noctis shows no embarrassment at all over the comment, merely humming to give his lips a quick peck. “Just felt like it today.”

“For the prince to be so openly  **affectionate** , we should put it on the calendar.”

The teasing words earn him a laugh breathed against his lips, and the prince leans back to give him an amused smile. “Why not? When I take the city back, I’ll make today Insomnia’s ‘kiss day’.”

What a frivolous, careless thought - but honestly, why not? To see the raven being so carefree despite everything, it makes Gladio a little more reassured he’s going to be alright in the end. “Everyone might end up learning the reason behind the date, you know.” More pointless teasing muttered against Noctis’ lips with a smile as he cups the younger’s cheek.

Noctis only shushes him, dragging him closer by the hold on his neck. “The king’s decree is absolute. For now, I’d rather we enjoy this while we’re here.”

And Gladio obliges, because just as he says, the future king's word is _always_ the one he adheres to. Now more than most, he definitely doesn’t mind listening.

**Author's Note:**

> does insomnia even have kiss day?? they probably don't and this makes me sad smh


End file.
